


Year Five

by LoosenYourCorset



Series: Ten Years Drabbles [6]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Adoption, M/M, Marriage, Peterick, baby naming shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoosenYourCorset/pseuds/LoosenYourCorset





	Year Five

Immediately after Pete and Patrick were approved for their adoption, they started thinking of baby names. Unfortunately, they could only think of the most popular boys' names ever. John, James, Eric, etc. So instead of trying to think of something on their own, they bought a baby name book. It had 3,500 names in it for baby boys, girls, and a mixture of names that were unisex. It set them back fifteen dollars but Pete saw it as a worthy purchase.

"We're not naming our baby Alistair," Patrick muttered, fixing Pete with a look as they sat on the couch, drinking coffee and searching through the alphabetical list.

"Why not? It's cute," Pete retaliated, forcing Patrick to roll his eyes.

"You've picked out ten names already and we're only at AL. Try and keep an open mind for the other twenty-five letters of the alphabet."

Pete doesn't do as Patrick says at all, picking about the same amount of names for every letter. Patrick vetos the names Arlo, Dimitri, Elias, Legend, and Zeke, all because they sound too close to what he thinks a wizard would be named. Pete gets rid of anything Patrick picks that's too normal, like Brandon, Tyler, and Cole. They both think Vince is okay, but then they realize how close it sounds to their last name and Pete thinks that if they give their baby a name that rhymes his school life will be hell.

Eventually they agree to just stop going through baby names altogether. When they see the baby's face, it will just pop out at them as natural as anything. They finish their coffee and let it go for the time being, putting the baby book away for the next child. If there would even be a next child.

~

It's only three or four months later that they get the call from their agency that someone is on the way to their home, bringing their newborn baby boy with them for the first time. Patrick had been kind of worried, that something would happen and they wouldn't really get the baby in the end, but when the agent came through the front door holding what was very obviously a baby his worries drifted away.

"He's the cutest thing I've ever seen," Patrick cooed to the agent, though staring right at the baby. He nearly melted into the floor when he was handed over and he finally got to hold him, making sure Pete could see his tiny face and chubby little cheeks.

"Ten fingers, ten toes and all," the agent smiled. She handed Pete the baby's birth certificate for him and Patrick to sign, which she would come back to make a copy of on a later date.

Pete did have a question before she left, though. "Where was he born?" he asked, because not much information on his or his birth mother's whereabouts had been disclosed beforehand.

"He was born at...I believe two-thirty this morning, or somewhere around that time, in a hospital in the Bronx in New York. He's healthy and, for a newborn, does really well on a plane," she answered.

Pete would keep that information in his mind, though he doubted he would be taking the baby on a plane anywhere any time soon.

They both thanked the agent and let her leave, taking the baby to the now-finished nursery they had put together for him. Pastel blue paint with little wall decals of playful sea creatures, a comfy rocking chair to rock him to sleep in and a toy box full of stuffed animals. There was a mobile above the crib - which Pete put together himself, straight from IKEA - that had little octopuses and seahorses going in circles and playing a slow melody to put the baby to sleep.

"This is your new home," Patrick said, turning the baby around a bit so that he could look around the room. "You haven't even been alive a full day and you're already home, how about that? You must be very healthy, little...little..."

"Bronx," Pete cut him off. "We should name him Bronx. That's where he was born, after all, and there is absolutely nothing New York-y about our neighborhood at all. I think the name fits him."

Patrick looked at the baby's face with a small hum, turning the name over in his head a few times before handing the baby off to Pete. "Okay then. Bronx it is. Welcome home little Bronx," he cooed, kissing the baby's tiny nose, and then leaning up just a little to kiss Pete's lips.


End file.
